Say Good Bye
by Zou Raa
Summary: Dia tak pernah memperkirakan jika Rukia akan meninggalkannya. "Selamat tinggal, Ichigo." Kata-kata paling menyakitkan itu akhirnya terucap.


**Bleach -0- Tite Kubo**

_One Shot. AU._

**Say Good Bye**

_IchiRuki Fanfiction's_

**.**

**:0:**

**.**

"Rukia!"

Kurosaki Ichigo mendobrak salah satu pintu sebagai akses menuju tempat penonton menikmati pertandingan sepak bola di sebuah gelanggang olahraga. Seiring menyerukan nama dari tunangannya, ia tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga berusaha mencapai trimbun paling bawah.

Setiba di puncak tangga. Matanya terbelalak.

Di sana berdiri Inoue Orihime.

Lalu…

Kuchiki Rukia yang seolah tengah mendorong tubuh adiknya hingga…

"Ka-Kariiiin!"

Hingga jatuh tergeletak di atas lapangan hijau. Bersamaan dengan terhempasnya sebuah pistol di dekat kaki tunangannya.

Rukia membeku. Menatap nanar, terkejut dengan tubuh calon adik iparnya yang tak sadarkan diri di bawah sana. Dan—keberadaan Ichigo yang mendadak. Lelaki itu menjerit lantas dengan gesit melompati pagar trimbun sampai kakinya mendarat di atas rerumputan.

"Karin!" Lekas Ichigo merangkum tubuh Karin, mengguncangkan tubuh mungil adiknya yang kini berlumuran darah. "Apa yang kaulakukan padanya, Rukia?!" jeritnya dengan kemarahan yang membakar.

Tidak jauh dari raga adiknya yang tak berdaya, jantung Ichigo seakan berhenti dalam waktu yang singkat ketika menemukan sosok seorang pemuda berambut putih sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Hitsugaya Toushiro? Pemuda yang ia ketahui adalah pujaan hati adiknya.

**:**

Kamis kelam menyeruakkan takdir gelap bagi pasangan itu.

Ichigo menunggu dengan gelisah di luar ruang operasi setelah berhasil membawa tubuh adiknya ke rumah sakit. Mondar-mandir seperti orang sinting ia berharap di dalam hati agar adiknya baik-baik saja.

Sementara itu perempuan berambut panjang yang sejak tadi mendampingi Ichigo hanya diam dengan air muka ketakutan—Inoue duduk di kursi tunggu sembari terus memperhatikan wajah panik Ichigo. Di antara mereka belum ada pembicaraan yang menjelaskan tentang pristiwa menegangkan yang beberapa saat lalu terjadi.

Rukia berlari di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Ketika telah menemukan sosok Ichigo di salah satu pintu ruang operasi, ia semakin mempercepat langkah.

"Ichigo! Bagaimana keadaannya?" Rukia bertanya dengan begitu hati-hati, takut mengusik tunangannya yang sedang murka. Inoue yang berada di dekat kedua orang itu hanya menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan hidungnya dari gelagat kegugupan yang menyerbu.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Karin. Kau—tidak akan pernah kuampuni! Kau dengar?!"

Dalam kepanikan yang sama, Rukia merasa ditombak mati oleh tatapan membunuh Ichigo. Gadis itu membungkam mulutnya yang keluh. Tak mampu mengelak dengan segala tuduhan yang dialamatkan pada dirinya.

Wanita lainnya, yang duduk manis di kursi tunggu kini tampak gemetar. Takut-takut ia melirik kebrutalan pemuda Kurosaki kala menuding Rukia sebagai seorang pembunuh. Wanita itu menutup erat matanya, menolak memperhatikan Rukia dan Ichigo yang bergemul dalam kekalutan.

"Apa salah adikku, sialan?! Berani sekali kaumelukainya?!" seketika Ichigo menarik pakaian Rukia di bagian pundak hingga menyebabkan tubuh Rukia sedikit bergantung. "Oh, Rukia! Apa yang sudah kaulakukan," lantas lelaki berambut oranye itu melepaskan dengan kasar tubuh sang tunangan.

Dua pria berseragam kepolisian berjalan mantap ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Apakah Anda yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia?"

Salah seorang polisi menatap Rukia. Gadis bermarga Kuchiki tersebut mengangguk lalu membuang wajahnya dari kemarahan Ichigo yang kian menggelap.

"Ikut kami ke kantor polisi, Nona. Berdasarkan bukti awal, Anda terlibat di sini," sekali lagi Rukia mengiyakan. Sebelum mengurusi semua yang terjadi di gelanggang olahraga termasuk mayat Hitsugaya Touhirou, mereka telah bergegas membawa tubuh tak berdaya Karin ke rumah sakit.

Rukia berencana akan kembali ke sana setelah memastikan keadaan Karin baik-baik saja, tetapi sayangnya Kurosaki Ichigo telah bertindak lebih dahulu. Ichigo meminta Ishida Uryuu untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi di gelanggang olahraga tersebut sembari melaporkan semuanya pada pihak yang berwenang.

Tanpa terkecuali membawa Rukia ke kantor polisi. Ichigo tidak peduli dengan status mereka, ia sudah dikuasai kekalutan sejak tadi. Kemarahan membumbung tinggi bagai api yang siap melahap siapapun jika sudah menyangkut keselamatan adik-adiknya.

Polisi yang lainnya menuju ke tempat Inoue, "Anda yang bernama Inoue Orihime?"

"I-iya, Pak."

"Kami membutuhkan Anda sebagai saksi."

Inoue menelan ludah, "Bai-baiklah." Sebelum mengikuti langkah Rukia bersama polisi, Inoue berbicara sejenak pada Ichigo. "Tolong hubungi aku jika Karin sudah siuman, Kurosaki-kun," pintanya sembari tersenyum pahit pada pria yang diam-diam ia sukai itu.

**:**

**:**

Pertama kalinya selama 23 tahun, Rukia menginjakkan kaki di kantor polisi. Ada rasa takut menyusup dalam dirinya. Namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri untuk tetap menunjukkan wajah tenang. Sebelum dirinya bersiap untuk diinterogasi, Rukia menoleh pada Inoue yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Ia memandang lemah pada sosok cantik teman baik dari tunangannya itu. Segenap ia mengumpulkan keberanian atas keputusan yang akan ia ambil, berbicara pada Inoue kemudian meminta hal yang membuat gadis berambut panjang di sampingnya tercengang.

Permintaan yang sungguh membebani, namun menggoda Inoue. Bagaimana mungkin ia melepaskan kesempatan untuk bersama Kurosaki-kun? Lagipula ia mendapatkan peluang ini bukan dengan cara yang licik.

"Kumohon, Inoue. Ini akan jadi rahasia kita."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika Karin siuman? Dia pasti akan mengatakan semuanya."

Keraguan sempat mengganggu Rukia, namun dengan tenang ia menggelengkan kepala demi meyakinkan bahwa tindakannya ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menolong Karin.

"Mustahil," Rukia tersenyum miring, "Karin mungkin akan senang. Lagipula dia mungkin juga butuh waktu lama untuk siuman."

"Kuchiki—"

Kata-kata yang ingin dilanjutkan Inoue terputus. Salah seorang polisi memposisikan dirinya duduk di hadapan Rukia dan Inoue sembari menulis sesuatu di atas keyboard laptop.

Kegiatan interogasi berjalan selama setengah jam. Hasilnya sudah jelas. Rukia mengakui kelalaiannya yang telah mendorong tubuh Karin, juga mengakui bahwa pemilik pistol adalah dirinya.

Pun Inoue yang bersaksi. Dengan patuh ia berbicara singkat, menggelengkan kepala ataupun mengangguk, semua itu ia lakukan berdasarkan intruksi yang secara samar Rukia lakukan selama pemeriksaan.

Misalnya saja Inoue ditanya, "Apakah kaumelihat dengan jelas kalau Kuchiki menyembunyikan pistol di dalam tasnya?" maka dengan berat hati, Inoue menggangguk meski sekilas dirinya bisa menangkap gelagat keraguan dari Rukia yang berwajah tegas.

Atau ketika ia didesak dengan pertanyaan yang sulit, maka dengan susah payah, Rukia akan membantunya untuk menjelaskan bahwa Kurosaki Karin hanya saksi yang nyaris ia celakai.

"Saya harus memasukkan Anda ke dalam sel tahanan sebelum nanti ada bukti-bukti lain yang akan kami dapatkan setelah mayat Hitsugaya diautopsi. Anda bisa mencari pengacara untuk membela Anda di sidang pengadilan nanti."

Menyadari jika sebentar lagi ia akan merasakan penjara mendadak seluruh persendian Rukia seakan terputus. Pundaknya merosot, wajahnya menekuk dengan kelopak mata yang lemas tertutup.

"Dan untuk Nona Inoue. Silakan Anda pulang, kami akan menghubungi jika suatu waktu kesaksian Anda dibutuhkan lagi."

"Rukia!" seisi ruang kantor riuh ketika seorang pria muda berambut merah menghambur masuk.

"Renji." Tak lama dari situ seorang lagi muncul dari belakang Renji, "Kakak."

**.**

**.**

"Itu keputusanmu sendiri, Rukia. Sejujurnya aku senang hubunganmu dengan Kurosaki berakhir."

Gadis itu terpekur menatap lantai, mendengarkan segala macam perkataan yang bernada cemoohan dari kakaknya. "Aku akan menolongmu meski dengan cara yang paling buruk. Dan ini kulakukan tentu saja bukan untukmu, tetapi untuk reputasi bangsawan Kuchiki. Kaumengecewakan, Rukia. Kaumemilih melindungi orang lain daripada menjaga nama baik keluargamu sendiri."

Tercenung dan tak mampu membalas perkataan sang kakak, Rukia menahan matanya yang mulai tersengat karena perih. Setelah ini sudah dapat dipastikan; pertunangannya berakhir, sang kakak semakin membencinya, nama keluarganya tercoreng dan ia akan merasakan sel tahanan.

Sebagai sahabat Renji tidak bisa membantu apapun. Hanya sedikit memberikan dukungan moril, ia menepuk pundak kecil Rukia yang terguncang. Menatap teman mungilnya itu dengan penuh prihatin. Sebaik dan semurni apapun Rukia, Renji tidak suka jika gadis itu lebih mementingkan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Seharusnya kaumenghormati kakakmu, Rukia."

Ucapan Renji menampar kesadaran Rukia. Batinnya semakin terpuruk. Menghormati? Keberadaannya bahkan tidak dihargai di keluarga besar Kuchiki, selama ini yang membuatnya merasa benar-benar memiliki keluarga hanyalah keluarga Kurosaki. Tetapi—itupun sekejap akan hilang.

Sebelum digiring ke sel tahanan, Rukia menoleh pada punggung kakaknya dan Renji yang perlahan menjauh. Mereka telah keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu tanpa mengetahui bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Rukia sekarang. Bukan pembelaan ataupun penghiburan yang didapatkan. Ia terjebak pada kepercayaannya yang terlalu tinggi pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Dia berpikir dengan menceritakan semuanya pada Kuchiki Byakuya dan Renji, hatinya bisa menjadi aman. Sebaliknya, ia seakan merasa diancam secara halus. Tidak ada yang membela. Tidak ada yang menghibur. Resiko yang ia terima lebih dari sekedar dipenjara. Ia kehilangan keluarga.

**.**

**:**

**.**

Dua hari penyelidikan yang dilakukan hampir menjurus pada Kuchiki Rukia sebagai pelaku utama pembunuhan Hitsugaya Toushirou. Ada bekas sidik jari Rukia dan Karin di pistol yang ditemukan di tempat kejadian selain sidik jari Hitsugaya, para penyelidik terus mencari bukti.

Dugaan sementara bahwa Kurosaki Karin di sini hanya sebagai korban, akhirnya dibantah oleh tim penyelidik yang diutus Byakuya. Asumsi yang bertentangan terus berkobar diantara dua kubu. Lama kelamaan, berjalannya waktu usaha Byakuya berhasil. Bersama tim pengacara, detektif sewaan, ia menuduh Kurosaki Karin adalah dalang dari semua kejadian ini.

Mendengar fitnah terlempar pada sosok adiknya yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Ichigo pun meradang. Tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaannya dulu pada Rukia begitu kuat, ia menyerang balik Byakuya denga segala pengakuan dari Rukia sendiri.

Demi nama baik keluarga Kuchiki. Byakuya tidak akan menyerah. Dia punya otak cemerlang agar bisa membebaskan adiknya dari segala macam tuduhan. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia tak akan kalah.

Siang itu karena terdesak dengan tudingan yang dilontarkan Byakuya pada adiknya, Ichigo akhirnya mendatangi sel tahanan untuk mendapatkan pengakuan lain dari Rukia. Kali ini eksekutif muda itu berencana akan merekam semua pengakuan Rukia sebagai bukti yang akan menjerat mantan tunangannya itu mendekam ke dalam penjara.

Ichigo sungguh kehilangan akal sehat. Dia lupa dengan cintanya pada Rukia. Keegoisan, kemarahan, kekecewaan—apapun yang kini membuatnya kalut telah memakan kenangan baiknya bersama Rukia, bahkan…

Pernikahan.

Pernikahan yang sebetulnya akan terlaksana dua minggu lagi, sekarang sudah batal.

Pikirannya belum jernih. Lelaki itu selama dua hari ini hanya tidur sebanyak tiga jam demi mengikuti perkembangan kasus yang melibatkan adiknya bersama pengacara Ishida. Pekerjaan kantornya sempat kacau sebelum kemudian ia melimpahkan sejenak kewajiban pada orang kepercayaannya. Inoue Orihime, satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia percayai. Perempuan cantik itu teman sekaligus sekretaris yang bisa diandalkan.

Enggan duduk di kursi, Ichigo memilih berdiri di dekat jendela.

Selang beberapa menit sosok Rukia muncul dari sekat kaca yang membatasi pengunjung dan tahanan.

Tenggorokan Ichigo tercekat. Dadanya mendadak sakit. Rukia muncul dengan rona wajah memucat. Bibir yang biasa ia ciumi tampak kering tanpa lipstik. Rambut gadis itu usang dan terlihat kusut. Kemudian gaun cantik yang sering ia hadiahi untuk Rukia sudah berganti dengan seragam tahanan berwarna oranye. Meskipun hatinya seakan diremas, tetapi tatapan sinisnya pada Rukia mengubah segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan cinta. Ia hanya bisa memasang muka datar.

"Sama seperti yang dilakukan kakakmu. Aku juga akan melindungi adikku."

Rukia membisu. Ia duduk tegak dengan tatapan kosong memandangi Ichigo, "Syukurlah kau sehat, Ichigo. Bagaimana keadaan Karin?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," Ichigo mendengus kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, Rukia? Kau hanya mengakui perbuatanmu tanpa memberikan alasan."

Ada rasa senang ketika gadis itu menangkap kekhawatiran di mata Ichigo.

"Dan itu sangat menganggu! Byakuya terus memfitnah Karin dan membuat kasus terang ini menjadi gelap!"

Rasa senang Rukia menghilang. Berganti rasa sakit yang kian meluas.

"Beberapa hari lagi kita bertemu di pengadilan. Sebaiknya kau mengaku dan menceritakan semua di hadapan hakim dan kakak sialanmu itu!"

Seraya meluapkan banyak bentakan yang tiada habisnya. Ichgio berbalik menghindari mata berkabut ungu Rukia.

"Ichigo."

Tidak ada respon yang ditunjukkan oleh Ichigo.

"Aku tahu kaumenyayangi Karin lebih dari apapun. Aku menghargai perasaan seorang kakak yang sangat ingin melindungi adiknya. Meskipun itu membuatku iri." Rukia mendengus lalu meneruskan, "Sepertinya namaku hanya sebatas tulisan di tepi pantai ya? Setelah ombak menerjang, di atas pasir-pasir itu tidak akan ada lagi namaku." Terselip seringai di sudut bibir Rukia, "Aku—tidak butuh menjelaskan apapun untuk mengakui dosaku. Oh ya, kusarankan kaumengajukan hukuman mati untukku karena sudah mencelakai Karin."

Ichigo menggertakan giginya yang rapi. Kelopak matanya turun, membuang jauh-jauh wajah sedih Rukia dari ingatan. Dia juga terpukul. Menemukan tunangan yang ia cintai tengah melukai adiknya. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Ichigo menyaksikan bagaimana tragisnya Rukia mendorong tubuh adiknya hingga jatuh ke tanah. Akibatnya Karin mengalami luka di bagian kepala, entah gadis itu mengalami gegar otak atau tidak—yang terpenting adik kesayangannya masih hidup. Meski begitu Ichigo belum merasa lega selama adiknya belum siuman.

"Sesuai harapanmu. Kalau kau tidak bisa dihukum mati maka kau akan dipenjara seumur hidup."

"Aneh," tanpa terkendali, air mata Rukia akhirnya jatuh. "Kau begitu asing, Ichigo. Enam tahun berteman sampai setahun terakhir kita bersama, kau—kau," Rukia menghela napas, ia menghentikan ucapannya ketika salah seorang penjaga menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

Mengakhiri pertemuan di hari itu.

**.**

**:**

**.**

Ruang pengadilan dihadiri orang-orang yang berkepentingan untuk menyaksikan jalannya sidang. Ada beberapa wartawan yang diizinkan meliput mengingat sidang ini menyangkut adik dari salah satu petinggi pemerintah yaitu Kuchiki Byakuya dan pria muda sukses Kurosaki Ichigo.

Bukan sekali ini saja Byakuya dan Ichigo memanaskan media pemberitaan. Mereka selalu tampak tidak akur di muka umum meskipun Kuchiki Rukia telah menjadi penengah di antara keduanya. Sejak awal berteman dengan Rukia, Byakuya terlanjur tidak menyukai keberadaan lelaki si berambut oranye.

Sidang berjalan panas. Di antara pihak berlawanan terus memberikan bukti dan melempar tuduhan, seakan-akan pengadilan itu dilakukan tanpa pengawasan dari beberapa hakim.

Namun bukan itu yang mengganggu pikiran Rukia.

Gadis itu duduk di tengah ruang sidang. Menyaksikan dalam diam bagaimana bukti demi bukti seakan terus memojokkan dirinya.

Pembelaan demi pembelaan pun terus dilancarkan pengacara kakaknya.

Ia tidak bisa menjawab apapun, lidahnya beku. Menyakitkan saat menyadari pembelaan itu semata-mata hanya untuk reputasi keluarga Kuchiki—karena berarti, sang kakak sama sekali tidak memikirkan dirinya sebagai seorang adik. Sedangkan Ichigo, Rukia menyadari sesuatu—Ichigo tidak lagi mencintainya. Mereka benar-benar akan berakhir di sini.

Gadis Kuchiki itu meremas kepala tangannya yang dingin, ia mulai menolak menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilemparkan.

"Berdasarkan bukti-bukti dan keterangan para saksi serta fakta-fakta yang ada. Maka sesuai dengan undang-undang yang berlaku, terdakwa akan dipenjara selama tiga bulan!"

Hakim memukul palunya, dan persidanganpun berakhir.

Ichigo berdiri. Ia hendak memprotes keputusan hakim yang menurutnya tidak adil. Ada banyak bukti namun semuanya percuma. Bahkan Rukia sendiri tertegun dengan keputusan tersebut. Dia dinyatakan bersalah karena telah melakukan kelalaian dengan mendorong tubuh Karin—dan pemilik sejata api tersebut rupanya bukanlah milik Rukia tetapi milik Hitsugaya Toushirou sendiri. Sedangkan kematian lelaki asing itu adalah karena tindakan bunuh diri.

Selain itu Inoue sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apapun, sebagai satu-satunya saksi yang ada, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk meringankan hukuman Rukia.

Pengacara Ishida sendiri tak mampu melakukan tuntutan lagi. Dia tersudut, ketika segala bukti malah memberatkan Karin. Jika Rukia yang tidak bisa memberikan alasan tepat kalau dirinya adalah pelaku lalu didukung oleh kesaksian Inoue dan bukti senjata api yang juga terdapat sidik jari Karin, bisa dipastikan semua itu akan menjadi boomerang bagi Kurosaki Karin yang kini tak sadarkan diri.

Bukti lain yang meloloskan Karin hanyalah rekaman CCTV. Sebelum kamera kecil itu dihancurkan, pihak penyelidik berhasil mendapatkan gambar terakhir. Di sana tampak Hitsugaya tengah berdiri di hadapan kamera lantas menembak kamera CCTV.

**:**

"Ichigo."

Ketika melewati sosok Rukia, Ichigo mengerem langkahnya. Suara gadis itu bergetar.

Rukia berdiri di depan Ichigo lantas melepaskan sebuah cincin yang selama ini melingkari jemari manisnya. Itu—cincin pertunangan mereka. Ichigo lupa jika dirinya juga masih memakai benda cantik itu di salah satu jarinya. Cincin itu pilihan mereka berdua. Emas putih yang mereka pakai sebagai bukti jika mereka saling memiliki dan akan menikah.

Kelak cincin itu akan diganti dengan cincin berwarna emas yang sebetulnya sudah mereka pesan untuk pernikahan. Sayangnya, mimpi itu tak akan terwujud.

"Sebaiknya kaubuang sendiri cincin ini," Rukia mengatakan itu tanpa emosi apapun. Ia tidak marah, kesedihan perlahan menghilang, dan cintanya lambat laun mengabur. Diangkatnya telapak tangan Ichigo yang terbuka lantas menaruh cinci itu di atasnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Ichigo."

Kata-kata tersebut menyentak keterpakuan lelaki itu. Se-selamat tinggal? Lebih dari kesakitannya melihat sang adik terluka, Ichigo memucat ketika Rukia berbalik memunggunginya kemudian berlalu pergi.

Dia tak pernah memperkirakan jika—jika Rukia meninggalkannya. Apa-apa'an ini? Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya lemah seraya memijat dahinya yang ngilu. Dia frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**::**

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu telah berlalu semenjak hubungan mereka berakhir. Urusan pernikahan yang dibatalkan telah selesai dengan lancar. Ichigo duduk di sebuah kursi ruang rawat adiknya. Menunggui Karin yang masih belum sadar. Layar laptop masih menyala meski malam mulai larut. Ichigo tengah melakukan sesuatu, menghapus kenangan-kenangan baiknya bersama seseorang.

Satu per satu foto yang tersimpan di dalam memori komputer tipis itu menjadi targetnya. Ada banyak wajah Rukia di tiap folder foto. Jumlahnya bahkan ribuan. Mereka selalu mengoleksi kebersamaan mereka dimanapun, kapanpun dalam situasi apapun dengan lembar-lembaran foto ini.

Ponselnya telah bersih dengan foto Rukia. Ia akan melakukan hal yang sama pada laptopnya, mengingat dirinya tak bisa mengganti laptop ini karena benda tersebut adalah hadiah dari Karin. Begitu juga dengan apartemennya. Ichigo meminta Inoue untuk mencari pelayan agar dapat membersihkan apartemennya. Entah dirinya enggan atau berat hati melakukannya sendiri. Ichigo terpaksa tinggal di apartemen milik Karin sebelum nanti ia kembali ke apartemennya.

Ichigo baru akan menghapus satu folder terakhir.

Dia tidak ingin melihat foto gadis itu lagi. Tetapi segaris rindu mengganggunya. Ada yang salah, Ichigo tenggelam pada folder yang ia pandangi. Jemarinya bergerak gelisah hingga dengan mulus ia akhirnya membuka folder foto tersebut.

Foto pertama. Terlihat foto Karin tersenyum lemah bersama Rukia. Waktu itu, seingat Ichigo, Karin sedang dirawat. Adiknya menderita magh akut sampai-sampai harus dirawat beberapa hari di rumah sakit. Dia dan Rukia bergantian untuk menjaga Karin selama perawatan.

Ibu dan ayah Ichigo sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Sementara Yuzu—adiknya yang satu lagi— tengah bersekolah di kota lain. Cuma Rukia yang bisa ia andalkan untuk menjaga Karin selama dirinya sibuk bekerja. Seharusnya, tidak ada alasan bagi Rukia untuk melukai Karin. Tapi, kenapa? Lelaki berusia 25 tahun itu bergeser ke foto berikutnya…

Di sana ada foto Rukia bersama kedua adiknya saat perayaan ulang tahun Yuzu. Mereka membuat kue bersama sedangkan Ichigo sendiri sibuk memotret tingkah laku dan kesibukan dari ketiga wanita yang ia sayangi.

Mendadak hatinya berubah hampa.

Otaknya benar-benar kosong ketika tatapannya tersedot pada tubuh mungil mantan kekasihnya yang sedang dipeluk oleh Karin dan Yuzu. Mengenang itu membuat Ichigo menghela napasnya dengan keras.

Juga—ada foto lainnya. Foto dimana Karin memotret secara tiba-tiba saat memergoki kakaknya sedang mencuri ciuman dari kekasihnya yang cantik.

Kenapa dia melupakan perasaan gembira itu? Ichigo memejamkan matanya erat-erat seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi.

Kenapa dia tidak mencoba mencari kebenaran untuk melindungi keduanya? Kenapa yang ia pikirkan dan percayai hanyalah ketidakberdayaan Karin? Bukankah Rukia sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarganya? Bukankah Rukia juga memiliki cinta yang sama besar pada adik-adiknya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menggelembung bagai balon yang terus mengembung dan siap meletus. Letusan yang mungkin hanya akan mengudara tanpa ada jawaban apapun. Terhapus. Hilang. Tanpa kesan apapun. Hancur tak bersisa.

Ichigo lelah memikirkan banyak hal. Dia ingin tidur. Perlahan ia membiarkan laptopnya yang masih menyala kemudian mengambil posisi setengah berbaring di kursi. Pria itu bersedekap, agak menselonjorkan kakinya ke lantai sementara kepalanya mendongak dengan mata terpejam.

Sejak tidak ada Rukia di sisinya, ia mulai bersikap sembarangan. Tidak mempedulikan apapun yang berkaitan dengan kesehatan. Ichigo bahkan sampai melupakan rutinitas makannya ketika perutnya sudah dikenyangkan oleh bergelas-gelas minuman suplemen.

Angin berderai masuk lewat jendela, mengusik tirai putih hingga dinginnya menusuk persendian Ichigo. Lelaki itu terbangun sebentar untuk menutup jendela. Setelah menutupnya, retinanya berpantulan dengan lampu taman rumah sakit.

Hari sudah gelap.

Astaga, dia tertidur tanpa tahu hari sudah malam semenjak tadi. Ichigo merapatkan bibirnya dengan gemas, ada geraman kecil di sana. Ia seolah merasa kehilangan sesuatu, namun ia tidak mampu menemukan apapun!

Tepi jendela kali ini dijadikannya sebagai sandaran. Tirai jendela belum tertutup sempurna karena sepertinya mata Ichigo belum beralih dari sinar kecil yang memancar dari ujung taman.

Taman—tempat yang ia ingat ketika itu lebih indah dari ini. Tempat yang awalnya akan menjadi latar suci pernikahannya dengan Rukia. Sebuah taman yang mereka sewa, letaknya sangat dekat dengan kawasan apartemen Ichigo. Gelisah dengan ingatan itu, ia lantas menggeser dengan kasar tirai hingga benar-benar tertutup.

Langkah memberat saat dari posisinya ia menemukan wajah pulas adiknya.

Kurosaki Yuzu muncul dari balik pintu. Fisiknya mungil, persis seperti Karin meski mereka memilik warna rambut yang kontras.

"Astaga, Kak Ichigo! Kau masih di sini?" tanya adiknya itu dengan nada yang terdengar seperti gerutuan. Yuzu mungkin sudah tertular dengan sikap bawel Rukia yang sering melarangnya melakukan ini dan itu jika sudah menyangkut istirahat. "Istirahatlah, Kak. Ish! Kakak pasti belum mandi," ejeknya dengan bibir atasnya yang tertarik ke atas.

"Akan kulakukan nanti. Kapan kaukembali ke Tokyo?"

"Lusa. Aku sudah meminta izin sampai tiga hari ini, kok."

Ichigo mendelik pada Yuzu sembari duduk di kursi untuk mematikan laptop. "Jangan main-main dengan kuliahmu, Yuzu. Aku tidak suka kalau kau keseringan meminta izin."

"Baiklah! I know, I know!"

Usai melepas hoodinya, Yuzu mendekati sang kakak. Duduk di kursi yang bersebelah dengan Ichigo yang kini telah menyimpan laptop ke dalam tas.

"Kakak."

"Hn?" sahut Ichigo tanpa melirik pada Yuzu.

"Apa yang akan kita jawab jika Karin siuman lalu menanyakan tentang Kak Rukia?"

"Katakan saja bahwa kami sudah putus."

Yuzu bermuka sebal, "Tidak semudah itu, Kak!"

Ichigo menelan ludah sembari menarik napasnya yang lemah, ia menatap lurus-lurus pada binar muram dari mata Yuzu. "Kalau kau susah mengatakan pada Karin. Biar aku sendiri yang mengatakannya."

"Kakak."

Menghela napas, Ichigo menoleh pada Yuzu dengan kedua garis imajiner di dahinya yang berlekuk. "Apa lagi?" dengus lelaki itu, tampak jengkel.

"Senjata itu milik Hitsugaya. Tapi Kak Rukia justru mengaku kalau dia lah yang menembak Hitsugaya. Akibat panik, ia mendorong tubuh Karin. Bagaimana dengan alibi semacam itu Kak Ichigo menuduh Kak Rukia sengaja melukai dan memfitnah Karin?"

"Aku marah. Karena di depan mataku sendiri adikku jatuh terhempas ke tanah sampai terluka!"

"Seharusnya Kak Ichigo tidak memposisikan Kak Rukia sebagai orang lain," sontak Yuzu tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk menangis. "Antara aku, Karin dan Kak Rukia, tak pernah ada rahasia. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi—kita harus menemukan kebenaran apapun setelah Karin bangun."

Ichigo tertegun pada keteguhan adiknya. Lalu keluar dari ruang rawat, meninggalkan Yuzu yang membuang muka padanya. Keberadaan Rukia benar-benar sudah meracuni adiknya yang satu itu. Sebab kebawelan dan keteguhan yang tergambar dari sosok Yuzu saat ini sangat mirip dengan Rukia.

**:**

Tertatih Ichigo melewati lorong apartemen. Dia nyaris kehilangan tenaga sehabis berolahraga dengan berlari marathon di malam hari. Itu kebiasaan yang kadang ia lakukan di saat stress. Menghilangkan beban pikiran dengan cara berlari jauh lebih efektif daripada dirinya jatuh tertidur bersama mimpi buruk. Sayangnya kebiasaan itu tidak berlaku untuk kali ini.

Unit apartemen yang dua minggu lebih tidak ia tinggali sekarang menjadi sangat asing. Hening dan ia tidak menemukan benda-benda berwarna ungu dimanapun. Inoue berhasil mendekorasi ulang apartemen miliknya dengan corak yang jauh lebih cerah. Tidak seperti kegemeran sekretarisnya itu yang menyukai warna cerah, Rukia lebih tertarik dengan dominasi warna-warna kalem.

Coklat. Merah maroon. Ungu gelap. Abu-abu. Mantan kekasihnya itu cenderung menggemarinya. Ichigo tidak memprotes tiap kali Rukia mengisi apartemen dengan barang yang ia beli karena ia juga menyukai warna-warna itu. Tetapi sekarang, atas permintaannya pada Inoue, si sekretaris itu telah membuat apartemennya secerah taman kanak-kanak. Dahi Ichigo berkerut dalam kemudian berjalan dengan punggung lunglai menuju kamarnya.

Usai melepas pakaian formal, Ichigo kembali ke ruang tengah. Ia membuka almari kecil yang berhasil menyembunyikan sebotol minuman beralkohol. Lagi-lagi dia menyembunyikan itu karena Rukia akan marah-marah jika mengetahui Ichigo mengonsumsinya. Padahal sebagai pembisnis muda yang sering mengalami kesenangan berlebihan karena menang tender atau kekecewan yang mengerikan jika kalah tender, Ichigo membutuhkan minuman-minuman itu?!

Sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang akan melarangnya. Yah—besok ia akan membeli banyak minuman beralkohol untuk menjadi pemabuk gila!

Ichigo duduk di kursi konter dan menuangkan minuman beraroma harum itu pada gelas yang berisi kubus-kubus es. Seketika tenggorokannya serasa menelan air panas. Lambungnya bergejolak hangat sementara otaknya menjerit kesenangan meski ada kerutan di lekuk wajanya. Ichigo menikmati minuman itu, meminumnya seperti sari lemon asam.

Sebotol minumannya habis. Ichigo menggeram frustasi lantas tanpa kendali melempar botol yang telah kosong ke dinding terdekat. Dipandangnya sinis serpihan botol bening tersebut, seraya beranjak dari kursi konter. Badannya sempoyongan berjalan ke arah sofa tidur, mencari kenyamanan di sana kemudian meringkuk seperti bayi. Dan ia berhenti mabuk dengan tertidur.

**:**

"Bos! Kapan kaumulai bekerja?!"

Ukh, sial. Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya ketika baru saja ia menyambut telepon dari rekan kerjanya.

"Hari ini. Apa semuanya lancar?"

"Tidak lancar. Aku tidak fokus bekerja karena Inoue! Kau tahu? Aku terus-terusan menumpahkan liurku setiap kali dia memimpin rapat."

"Maaf menyusahkanmu, Keigo."

"Kau harus bekerja hari ini. Sampai bertemu di kantor."

Sambungan terputus.

Ichigo duduk di tepi sofa. Punggungnya agak membungkuk mencoba melakukan peregangan otot seraya memutar-muta kedua belah bahu kekarnya. Dengan leher tertekuk, ia bangkit dari istirahatnya yang nyaman. Ketika akan berjalan melalui dapur, matanya yang coklat beradu pada kalender yang menggantung di dinding dekat kulkas.

Tanggal 1 Maret. Rencana indahnya bersama Rukia. Mereka sepakat akan mengambil cuti bersama usai resepsi pernikahan digelar. Bukannya ingin berbulan muda, keduanya hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah dan berkeliling kota.

Rencana yang sederhana. Ia dan Rukia akan membersihkan rumah, membeli perabotan untuk melengkapi isi apartemennya dengan peralatan rumah tangga. Menghiasi apartemen Ichigo—yang juga akan menjadi rumah impian mereka –menjadi istana kecil.

Jakun Ichigo bergerak turun, ia menelan kenyataan pahit betapa rencana indah itu sudah musnah oleh kemarahannya. Impian yang lama dibangun, hancur dalam sekejap mata. "Ouch, Tuhan. Apa yang kulakukan?" rutuknya dengan suara tertahan, Ichigo mencengkram rambutnya lalu meraup seluruh permukaan mukanya dengan perasaan nelangsa.

Berambut oranye. Setelah jas keabuan dan kemeja putih dengan celana panjang abu-abu . Penampilan Ichigo tampak segar ketika aroma maskulin menyebar ke seisi apartemen.

Dia tampil mengesankan lewat rahang tirusnya yang tegas dan terangkat. Pria penuh percaya diri mungkin akan cepat mendapatkan kekasih baru setelah orang-orang mengetahui statusnya yang kembali lajang.

Baru saja akan melangkah menuju rak sepatu, Ichigo dikejutkan oleh dering ponselnya.

Yuzu memanggil.

"Ya, Yuzu?"

Dari seberang Yuzu menyerbu pendengaran kakaknya dengan suara riang.

"Karin sudah sadar, Kak! Cepat kemari!"

Sontak Ichigo meninggalkan perlengkapan kantornya. Lantas mengambil sepasang sepatu kets yang biasa ia pakai. Ichigo tergesa-gesa mengunci pintu apartemen kemudian berlari menyusuri koridor apartemen.

**.**

Semestinya butuh waktu 40 menit untuk Ichigo mencapai rumah sakit. Namun saking senangnya menerima kabar, Ichigo hanya memerlukan waktu setengah jam demi menemui adiknya yang telah lolos dari kematian. Ia bersyukur untuk ini semua.

"Karin, tenanglah!"

Ucapan lantang Yuzu mengejutkan Ichigo yang baru akan merain knop pintu ruang rawat. Jelas ada kekacauan di dalam sana. Ichigo lekas membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Ketika ia masuk—sesaat suasana kacau sebelumnya berubah hening.

Karin memandang kakaknya dengan mata berair, "Ka—Kakak."

Ichigo tidak menanggapi Karin. Ia justru melirik pada keterpakuan Yuzu, "Apa kau menceritakannya pada Karin?" tuntut Ichigo lembut dengan alis yang kian menjurang.

"Aku yang memaksa Yuzu, Kak."

Lelah dengan semuanya, Ichigo menghela napas berat. Pria itu bahkan tidak menyadari seorang perawat berada di antara keributan ini sejak tadi. "Bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar, Suster," Ichigo mempersilakan si perawat tadi untuk keluar dari ruangan, hingga yang tertinggal adalah dirinya dan kedua adiknya.

"Kau baru sadar bukannya istirahat malah mecari ribut dengan Yuzu."

Yuzu bungkam. Gadis belia itu mengelus punggung saudara kembarnya yang tegang.

"Kak Rukia tidak bersalah. Dia tidak melakukan apapun padaku, Kak."

Sekilas Ichigo tersenyum miris, "Aku tahu."

"Ta—tapi kenapa—"

"Jangan menyesali apapun, Karin. Kau butuh istirahat untuk menenangkan diri."

Karin mulai frustasi pada otak kakaknya yang mendadak tumpul. "Untuk melindungiku Kak Rukia mengakui perbuatan yang tidak pernah dilakukannya."

Kalimat tersebut akhirnya menarik perhatian Ichigo penuh-penuh pada wajah sesal adiknya.

"Tanpa tahu kebenarannya, Kak Rukia mengira aku lah yang membunuh Hitsugaya. Tidak, Kak, itu tidak benar! Kak Rukia datang bersama Kak Inoue ketika Hitsugaya telah membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan senjata itu! Kak Rukia salah paham—karena dia menyangka aku si pembunuh, maka ia berusaha menutupi kejadian yang sebenarnya walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Hitsugaya itu psikopat, dia gila!"

Runtutan penjelasan dari Karin membius Ichigo dalam kebisuan yang mencengkam dan menyakitkan.

"Dia bilang, kalau aku mencintanya maka aku—harus mau mati bersamanya. Aku ingin menghalanginya tapi pria itu malah menembak dirinya sendiri lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri ke tanah, selagi menjemput maut, pria gila itu melempar pistol ke arahku. Dan saat aku akan menangkapnya, Kak Rukia justru…"

"…muncul dari tangga trimbun, ia mendadak muncul hendak merebut senjata sialan itu! Tapi aku—dengan cerobohnya terjungkal melewati pagar trimbun. Aku sempat mendengar jeritan Kak Ichigo memanggilku saat itu. Dan… semuanya menjadi gelap."

Jantung Ichigo seakan mau meledak. Kesalahannya terlalu fatal untuk bisa diperbaiki lagi.

Tatapannya tak terbaca menyusuri perban yang menutupi beberapa bagian vital tubuh Karin. Nyawanya seolah ditarik oleh kebenaran yang mengerikan.

"Kak, Ichigo…"

Ichigo kehilangan emosi. Ia tidak bisa lagi menunjukkan ekspresi wajar dari seseorang yang sungguh-sungguh menyesal. Seraya menarik langkahnya ke belakang, Ichigo berbalik dari tangisan adiknya yang tomboy itu kemudian meninggalkan Karin dan Yuzu dengan suara pintu yang tertutup kasar.

Orang-orang berlalu lalang melewati koridor rumah sakit. Ichigo sendiri berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dengan tubuh gemetar. Seperti orang linglung, langkahnya begitu berat menapaki lantai.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Inoue muncul dari arah pelataran parkir, terlihat berbinar setelah menerima telepon dari Yuzu bahwa Karin siuman. Wanita berbalut blazer merah muda itu tidak mendapatkan perhatian apapun dari Ichigo.

Mata abu-abunya berubah murung ketika dari tempatnya, ia memperhatikan kepergian Ichigo yang berlalu menggunakan sedan hitam tanpa menoleh padanya.

**.**

Seorang gadis bermantel cokelat duduk di dalam sebuah helicopter yang akan lepas landas. Sedangkan, kacamata dan topi telah menutup sempurna fisiknya dari pandangan orang lain.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Ketua, Rukia. Berkatnya kau tidak harus mendekam dalam penjara hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu hukumanmu." Ujar pria tinggi yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku tahu."

Rukia membuang pandangannya pada kota yang akan ia tinggalkan. Dari dalam burung besi itu, ia akan terbang sejauh mungkin. Mencari ketenangan di tempat yang berbeda.

Sangat jauh. Meninggalkan kenangan bersama seseorang di sini.

"Selamat tinggal. Ichigo."

Baling-baling pun terus berputar hingga menghilang dari langit Karakura.

**:**

_**End**_

**:**

_**Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ataupun mereview fanfiksi ini :D**_


End file.
